He is Not My Twins
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Perselisihan dua orang yang seperti saudara kembar mengenai 'sesuatu'. Lebih enak jadi UKE ataukah SEME? Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membuktikan presepsi mereka? cuma cerita gaje dari author. fanfic humor pertama aku. Cast KaiDO, 2min, EXO, Shinee. RNR PLISS...


HE IS NOT MY TWINS

Cast : KaiDO, 2min

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, Typo(S), OOC, BL, abal, bahasa aneh, DLDR

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi fic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Perselisihan dua orang yang seperti saudara kembar mengenai 'sesuatu'. Lebih enak jadi UKE ataukah SEME? Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk membuktikan presepsi mereka?

.

.

ALL TAEMIN POV

Huaaah…. Ini saatnya boyband ternama sepanjang masa tampil untuk menghibur jutaan fansnya diatas panggung. Gua bukannya lebay, tapi emang kenyataan kalau boyband yang beranggotakan salah satu namja tertampan sepanjang masa ini memiliki jutaan fans yang tersebar di seluruh antariksa. (Lu kira alien bang?) Pingin tau tu boyband namanye ape? Kayaknya kalau gua kasih satu clue, kalian bakalan langsung tau namanya. Pokoknya salah satu membernya memiliki kadar ketampanan yang melebihi batas, namanya Lee Taemin. Yups! Kalian benar, here we go! SHINee!

Jujur saat gua tampil, mata gua nggak lepas dari barisan penonton. Kenapa? Soalnya saudara kembar gua janji mau nonton konser gua ini. Setelah lama ni mata jelalatan, akhirnya gua nemuin sesosok makhluk halus berkulit hitam alias saudara kembar gua. Ternyata dia nggak sendirian disana, melainkan sama temennya di EXO K. Gua sempet ngeliat dia mesra-mesraan gitu sama namjachingunya yang menurut gua sih mirip ama salah satu personil member boyband di Indonesia tuh (digatak fans nya D.O nih gua).

.

.

Akhirnya tuh konser selesai juga. Capek bener gua hari ini, mana si kodok ijo tu manas-manasin gua mulu soal drama nya bareng ma kembaran kedua gua si Sule, eh maksud gua Sulli. Makan ati banget gua ndengerin curhatan tu kodok. Emang sih dia itu namjachingu gua, tapi curhatannya tuh ngeselin gila.

Untungnya gak lama kemudian, muncul tuh kembaran sejati gua si Jongin. Langsung aja dia gua seret pulang.

"Hyung, lu ngapain nyeret-nyeret gua? Ayank gua masih ketinggalan di dalem." Kata Jongin maksa gua buat masuk lagi ke tempat ngeselin ntu.

"Lu harus ngikut gua pulang atau gua bilangin umma?" gua ngambil jurus andalan gua. Jongin emang paling takut sama emaknya, dan ummanya Jongin sayang banget ma gua.

"Iya hyung, kita pulang sekarang." Akhirnya si Jongin pasrah juga dan mau nurut sama gua. Akhirnya gua dan Jongin sampai di rumah mewah (bukan mepet sawah) nya Jongin. Tampaknya seluruh penghuni rumah udah pada pergi ke alam mimpinye masing-masing. Langsung aja si Jongin gua seret masuk kamarnya, rumahnya Jongin emang udah kayak rumah gua sendiri soalnya gua emang sering banget nginep dimari. Sesampainya di kamar, gua langsung nangis sekenceng-kencengnya. Jongin yang ngedenger gua nangis langsung mbekep mulut gua sampai gua hampir mati gara-gara nggak bisa napas (lebay lu bang).

"Jangan berisik hyung! Ntar umma denger, trus disangkain aku macem-macemin hyung." Kata Jongin masih sambil ngebekep gua. Nggak ngeliat apa kalau gua udah ngap-ngapan gini? "Sorry hyung! Gak sengaja." Akhirnya tu anak ngelepasin bekepannya, mana tu tangan bau banget lagi.

"Tangan lu bau! Gua benci…"

"Hah! Banci?" ni anak kok jadi rada budeg ya?

"Benci bukan banci."

"Ooo… gua kira lu belum tobat hyung. Emang benci kenapa hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil masih terus ngejek gua.

"Gua sebel sama si kodok ijo, dia tuh seneng banget bikin gua kesel. Sukanya semena-mena banget sama kaum yang lemah." Gua mulai tuh curhatan gua. Yang bikin gua bingung, mau maunya aja si Jongin tuh jadi pendengar setia gua.

"Makanya hyung, apa gua bilang? Enakan jadi seme ketimbang jadi uke. Jadi seme tu bisa berbuat seenaknya sama uke, sedangkan uke itu tugasnya cuma ngelayanin semenya." Ceramah Jongin panjang lebar.

"Enakan jadi uke, Jongin! Soalnya uke itu bisa ngatur-ngatur semenya. Sedangkan seme cuma bisa nurut sama uke nya." Gua nggak mau kalah sama si kamjong, enak aja gua kalah sama dia.

"Buktinya hyung selalu aja dibuat nangis sama Minho hyung. Apa enaknya jadi uke?" kayaknya kali ini si Jongin ngajak berantem nih. Oke kalau gitu, gua jabanin.

"Lu ngajak berantem nih ceritanya? Maju lu kalau berani!"

"Siapa takut hyung? Ayo kita berantem!" akhirnya gua sama Jongin pun berantem khas kita, yaitu jambak-jambakan. Sepertinya suara gaduh kita ngebuat ummanya Jongin keganggu, nggak lama kemudian umma Jongin masuk kekamar dengan ekspresi kaget yang nggak bisa gua jelasin.

"Astaga! Kalian ini kenapa sih? Jongin, jelasin ke umma apa yang terjadi!" bentak umma Jongin yang sebenernya ngebentak Jongin, tapi kenapa ummanya malah ngebentak kearah gua.

"Malah nggak jawab lagi." Sekarang nggak tanggung-tanggung lagi, ummanya Jongin ngejewer kuping gua, sialnya lagi si Jongin tuh malah ketawa-ketawa seneng banget.

"Ampun umma! Ini Taemin bukan Jongin." Akhirnya dengan muka watados, umma Jongin ngelepasin juga jewerannya ke gua. Emang segitu miripnya apa gua sama Jongin, sampai-sampai ummanya aja nggak bisa ngebedain kita berdua. Padahal secara kulit kami beda, gua seputih susu dan dia sehitam arang.

"Eh keliru ya? Maaf ya chagya. Jongin….. awas kau ya!" sekarang giliran gua yang ketawa seneng. Si Jongin dimarahin ummanya habis-habisan.

Karena ummanya Jongin, gua jadi dapet ide cemerlang nih. Langsung aja tuh gua belain si Jongin biar nggak di marahin ummanya lagi. Setelah umma Jongin pergi, gua langsung ngasih tau ide brilian gua ke Jongin."Heh Jongin, gua punya ide bagus nih buat ngebuktiin lebih enak jadi uke apa seme."

"Apaan hyung idenya?" kayaknya penasaran banget ni anak sama ide gua.

"Gimana kalau kita tukeran tempat? Gua jadi lu dan lu jadi gua. Lu bakalan nyoba gimana rasanya jadi uke nya Minho, dan gua nyoba gimana rasanya jadi semenya Kyungsoo. Gimana?" ngakak gua ngeliat ekspresi si Jongin sekarang, mukanya shock gimana gitu.

"Oke deh hyung. Siapa takut." Akhirnya gua deal sama dia. Mulai besok pagi kita bakalan langsung memulai rencana gua dengan sedikit improvisasi di fisik kita. Si jongin luluran mulu tu biar rada putih dikit, sedangkan gua sibuk ngitemin kulit biar item kayak Jongin.

.

.

Keesokan paginya kita berdua pergi ke gedung SM bareng kayak biasanya. Bedanya gua langsung pergi ke tempat EXO latihan, trus Jongin perginya ke tempat Shinee. Rencana gua pun berhasil soalnya para personil EXO pada percaya kalau gua itu Jongin. "Kemarin kok ninggalin aku sih chaggy?" belum apa-apa gua udah di semprot aja sama si Kyungsoo. Tapi yang bikin gua kaget setengah mati, tiba-tiba si D.O langsung meluk gua manja. Biasanya kan gua yang suka manja-manjaan, tapi sekarang malah kebalikannya. Jujur gua belum siap kalau harus jadi seme. Gimana ya nasib nya si Jongin jadi ukenya si kodok ijo itu? Sebenernya jujur, gua nggak sanggup kalau harus ngeliat ntar si Minho mesra-mesraan sama si item. Salah gua juga sih make nantangin si Jongin segala. Tapi kapan lagi gua bisa ngerasain jadi seme?

Mati gua! Gua lupa kalau hari ini EXO sama Shinee ada performance di dua tempat berbeda. Dan parahnya sekarang gua harus nyanyiin partnya Jongin yang isinya ngerap semua mana suaranya kayak keselek biji duren lagi. Gua juga nggak bisa bayangin gimana jadinya kalau si Jongin nyanyiin bagian gua dengan suara kayak gitu. Akhirnya terima nasib, gua dengan penuh percaya diri dan semangat 45 nyanyiin partnya Jongin, awalnya mereka ngerasa aneh dengan suara merdu nan lembut gua. Secara suara si Jongin tuh berat banget kayak keselek biji duren, sedangkan suara gua semerdu nyanyian dewa. (sumpah, pede banget nih orang)

"Chaggy, kok suaramu jadi aneh gitu?" sumpah deh, sebenernya gua enek juga sama ni orang manjanya gimana gitoh, padahal kan yang biasanya begindangkan gua.

"Aku lagi latihan biar suaraku semerdu suaranya Taemin hyung, chaggy."Tentu aja gua jawab dengan tidak lupa untuk tetap memuji diri sendiri. Lu mau tau apa responnya si D.O? Dia cuma ngangguk-ngangguk trus tiba-tiba aja dia meluk gua seenaknya. Kalau si Kamjong diginiin mah seneng, nah ini gua yang diginiin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kamjong, gimana yah nasibnya tuh anak? Jangan-jangan dia diapa-apain sama si kodok tuh. Awas aja kalau mereka berani macem-macem dibelakang gua. Aduh si D.O masih aja betah gelayutan di tangan gua.

.

.

Sekarang gua dan anak-anak EXO minus Jongin, lagi kumpul di ruang tengah dorm. Si BaekYeol couple sibuk mesra-mesraan sendiri di depan laptopnya, si magnae genit asik teleponan sama ikan luhan nya, sedangkan gua masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari jerat mama Kyungsoo. Padahal nih ya, asal kalian semua tau, si guardian angel alias Suho hyung lagi nyeramahin konser kita kemarin sampai mulutnya berbusa sayangnya pada gak ada yang merduliin #poorSuho.

Nggak lama kemudian, gua liat tuh si BaekYeol jadi histeris trus panggil-panggil nama Jongin. "Jong-jongin! Liat nih kembaran lu gila berani abis!"

Wah, perasaan gua mulai kagak enak nih. Jangan-jangan si Jongin makai identitas gua seenak jidat. Karena gua penasaran kenapa nih dua orang heboh sendiri, jadilah gua ngehehampirin mereka. Dan ternyata ketakutan gua terbukti juga, gua liat video fancam yang ternyata berisikan kodok tersayang gua berani-beraninya ciuman sama si item nyebelin.

"Gua bunuh lu kodok sialan!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, gua langsung lari menuju dorm Shinee. Gua sempet ngeliat wajah cengoh BaekYeol gara-gara shock sama respon gua, sedangkan si D.O manggil-manggil nama Jongin.

.

.

Akhirnya gua nyampek juga di dorm kesayangan gua. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dengan napas setengah-setengah gua buka tu pintu pakai kata sandi yang cuma diketahui sama anak-anak Shinee plus manager kita.

"Item! Dimane lu?" langsung aje gua nyelonong masuk, toh ini kan dorm gua juga.

"Eh, kok lu bisa masuk sini Kai?" kaget si Jinki pas ngeliat gua. Nggak lama kemudian gua di kroyok sama si trio kwek-kwek alias Jinki, Jonghyun,ama si umma gua tersayang.

"Jangan-jangan lu sasaeng fans ya Kai?" sekarang mereka seenak jidatnya nuduh gua sasaeng fans. Gua magnae kalian yang sebenernya woy (ngomong donk bang, jangan cuma dibatin). Gak lama kemudian kedua tersangka sebenarnya nongol tuh dihadapan gua.

"Hyung? Ngapain lu disini? Perjanjian kita kan belum slesai."

"Dasar item! Ngapain lu nyium kodok tersayang gua?" langsung aja gua semprot tu si Jongin, nggak perduli lagi deh gua sama tu perjanjian konyol. Nyesel gua sama ide gila gua.

"Eh kok gua yang disalahin hyung? Kodok lu tu yang nyosorin bibirnya ke gua!" wah ni anak mulai nyolot nih ke gua.

"Heh kodok! Nggak puas ya lu selingkuh sama si Sule?"

"Sulli hyung, bukan Sule."

"Eh, ya maksud gua Sulli. Nggak puas lu sama gua? Sekarang kembaran gua masih lu embat juga?" langsung aja gua maju, yang gua liat cuma wajah cengoh si Minho.

"Kayaknya ada yang harus mereka berdua jelasin deh. Dari awal gua udah curiga." Wah umma gua mulai ngebuka mulut nih. Gua jadi nyium bau gak enak, tapi bukan bau mulut ye. Jangan-jangan ntar gua sama si Jongin ketahuan lagi.

"Je-jelasin ap-apa umma?" tanya gua dengan bergagap-gagap ria, gua nggak mau kalah sama si aziz gagap.

"Kok lu manggil Key pakai umma sih Tae?" wah si Jong mulai nyaut nih, mana gua keceplosan manggil si Key umma lagi.

"Eh, itu soalnya Key kayak umma-umma rumpi." Karena kagak siap, gua jadi omong asal-asalan.

"Loh, padahal yang gua tanyain kan Taemin, kok lu yang jawab Kai?" mati gua! Kayaknya si Jonghyun nih ngejebak gua. Kepalang tanggung, udah ketahuan gini mending bocorin aja sekalian. Disaat gua stress cari cara buat ngejelasin ini sama mereka, si Jongin malah asik ngemil sambil nontonin gua. Awas aje lu Jongin! Abis ini lu bakalan gua buat menderita.

"Itu…. Sebenernya gua itu Taemin, dan dia Jongin." Jawab gua takut-takut. Gimana kalau ternyata mereka lebih seneng sama Jongin yang jadi gua ketimbang gua yang asli? Masak gua harus siap-siap di depak dari Shinee.

"Sebenernya, kita semua udah tau sih Taeby. Lagian ngapain sih lu pada harus tukeran gitu?" wah si kodok dari kemaren kerjaanya ngajak gua berantem mulu ya.

"Jadi lu pada udah tau hyung?" kali ini si item buka mulut juga.

"Tentu aja kita tau! Sekarang jelasin ngapain kalian pake tukeran segala!" wah gua mulai takut kalau si appa mulai ngebentak-bentak kayak gini.

Akhirnya, tanpa banyak omong lagi dan tanpa syarat apapun. Gua ngejelasin secara detail kenapa gua nglakuin ini semua. Dan yang bikin gua sebel adalah mereka malah ngetawain gua. Apalagi si kodok ijo nyebelin itu ketawanya paling kenceng tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun ke gua.

"Trus gimana menurut lu berdua? Enakan jadi seme apa jadi uke?" tanya si Jonghyun.

"Kapok gua hyung! Lebih enakan jadi uke kamana-mana, jadi seme itu kagak enak mana si Kyungsoo manja-manjaan terus ke gua." Gua ngeliat mukanya si Jongin kayak orang yang kebelet mau mukul orang. Perasaan gua jadi kagak enak nih, langsung aja gua sembunyi dibelakang Minho hyung.

"Ya hyung! Jangan deket-deket sama my Kyungsoo! Lagian enakan jadi seme dimana-mana, jadi uke tuh nggak enak diatur mulu. Apalagi si kodok jelek tuh seenak jidatnya nyium gua." Wah esmosi gua (emosi bang).

"Aku nggak bermaksud nyium dia kok chaggy. Aku cintanya cuma sama Taeby doank kok." Cuih, bisanya Cuma ngegombal aja nih orang. Pokonya gua kapok dah tukeran sama si item. Lagi pula gua ogah banget jadi kembarannya, secara gua putih dia item, gua cantik dia cakep #hueek, gua suaranya merdu dia suaranya berat, gua berjiwa uke dan dia berjiwa seme.

POKOKNYA SI JONGIN BUKAN KEMBARAN GUA!

.

.

.

END

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje banget kan? Kan udah aku peringatin dari awal kalau ceritanya super aneh dengan bahasa awut-awutan.

Plisss… tolong jangan ngebash cerita aku ya.

Aku ngebuat cerita ini soalnya aku kangen banget sama kembaranku yang harus ngelanjutin kuliahnya di Australia, sedangkan aku tetep di Indonesia kuliahnya. Kevinie I miss you so much!

Maap banget kalau ada yang nggak suka sama karakter idolanya yang aku nistakan.

Sekali lagi, ini Cuma fanfic. Dan ini aku buat Cuma buat sekedar menghibur nggak lebih.

Yang udah ngebaca, jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya!

Aku memohon review kalian, asalkan jangan berupa cacian.

Review Pliss…


End file.
